Les Gondoles d'Altissia
by Maloriel
Summary: La ville la plus romantique du monde saura-t-elle réchauffer le cœur de deux vieux durs à cuire ? C'est en tout cas ce qu'espère Ignis. Altissia est un lieu hors du temps... Et ce qui se passe à Altissia reste à Altissia. Ou pas. OS pas du tout canonique. Et yaoi sans filtre, comme d'habitude ;)


**Hello à tous !**

**Bon, il semblerait que FFXV commence à devenir mon fandom favori, hein ? :) Oui, parce qu'en plus cette fic-là est un « accident ». Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de l'écrire (et du coup elle s'est mise en travers de toutes mes bonnes résolutions pour écrire mes autres fics plus régulièrement), mais finalement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la rédiger... J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi ! Je l'ai en tout cas écrite avec beaucoup d'amour :)**

**C'est plutôt (carrément) long pour un OS, mais je n'avais pas envie de diviser ce texte en deux, ça m'aurait paru artificiel, notamment parce que l'action se déroule sur une très courte période de temps. J'ai hésité, cela dit, à mesure que les pages s'ajoutaient les unes aux autres. Et puis je me suis dit : « et puis merde, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra. » Voilà.**

**Même si c'est un yaoi et si c'est sur un fandom que j'adore, ça m'a donné l'impression de faire quelque chose d'un peu différent de d'habitude, dans la tonalité comme dans les thèmes abordés. Souvent, pour écrire, je puise dans mon passé. Là, c'est plutôt dans le présent et le futur ;)**

**Cette histoire est directement inspirée d'une image officielle de Cor et Gladio en gondole provenant de chez Square Enix. En fait, ça ne me serait probablement pas venu à l'esprit sans cette image... Alors si vous trouvez ça ridicule, adressez-vous à eux :D**

**L'instant musical ? Essentiellement du piano. Et c'est surtout du Kyle Landry et son medley spécial _Naruto_ qui a porté mon inspiration. Et aussi le magnifique _Hope_, de James Spiteri.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**LES GONDOLES D'ALTISSIA**

_Madame Nostalgie  
Depuis le temps que tu radotes  
Et que tu vas de porte en porte  
Répandre ta mélancolie _

_Madame Nostalgie  
Avec tes yeux noyés de brume  
Et tes rancœurs et tes rancunes  
Et tes douceâtres litanies_

_Madame Nostalgie  
Tu rêves, tu rêves, tu rêves, tu rêves  
Mais tes arbres n'ont plus de sève  
Et tes branches n'ont plus de fruits_

_Madame Nostalgie  
Pardonne-moi si j'en ai marre  
De tes dentelles grises et noires  
Il fait trop triste par ici_

_Madame Nostalgie  
Je veux entendre des orages  
Respirer des jardins sauvages  
Voir le soleil et la pluie_

_Madame Nostalgie  
Tu pleures, tu pleures, tu pleures, tu pleures  
Mais ce soir je n'ai plus le cœur  
De partager tes insomnies_

Serge Regiani, _Madame Nostalgie_

I

« Altissia, cité des milles eaux, un cadre idéal pour la romance et des vacances de charme », lut Gladio sur la brochure touristique.

Il haussa les sourcils, puis il poussa un grognement dépité et jeta le dépliant sur la table basse.

« Iggy, t'es sûr que tu veux aller là-bas ?

— Oui, j'en suis sûr, répondit Iggy depuis la cuisine où il remuait sereinement le contenu de sa casserole.

— Mais y a un truc que je pige pas, se renfrogna Gladio. T'y vas pour fêter tes dix ans avec Ravus, alors pourquoi tu nous as invités, Cor et moi ?

— Oh, je suis navré, fit Ignis en se retournant, la spatule brandie de façon menaçante. Je pensais que payer des vacances à deux de mes amis leur ferait plaisir.

— Te vexe pas, Iggy... C'est juste que... Qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre dans une ville romantique, Cor et moi ? »

Ignis soupira légèrement.

« Il y a une arène où on organise des combats de monstres. »

Les yeux de Gladio s'illuminèrent.

« C'est vrai ?!

— Oui. De quoi gaspiller tout l'argent que tu n'auras pas dépensé pour ces vacances. »

Gladio fixa Ignis qui l'observait d'air critique, la spatule toujours brandie, puis il leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama :

« Non mais tu vas tirer la gueule encore longtemps, oui ?! C'est bon, je le reconnais, c'est très sympa de ta part de nous payer des vacances ! »

Ignis pinça les lèvres et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Tout de même ! » fit-il à sa façon unique, à la fois fâchée et satisfaite, avant de se détourner pour se reconcentrer sur son plat.

Gladio secoua la tête. Il ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'âge, Iggy... Remarque, lui non plus.

En fait, Ignis lui faisait une faveur, mais jamais Gladio ne l'aurait reconnu tout haut. Depuis quelques mois, le moral n'allait pas fort. Plus rien ne lui faisait vraiment envie, et il avait même la flemme de s'entraîner... Il était tout le temps fatigué, il se sentait inutile... Bref, on aurait dit Noctis quand il avait dix-sept ans. Sauf que maintenant, Noctis allait sur ses trente ans et qu'il était en pleine forme, tandis que lui, son bouclier, approchait la quarantaine et il avait l'impression déprimante de se trouver au point mort dans sa vie, que ce soit du point de vue social ou sentimental. Alors, c'était probablement pour cette raison qu'Ignis lui payait des vacances...

Il espéra que Cor, qui pour sa part allait bientôt fêter ses cinquante ans, ne se trouvait pas de le même état d'esprit. Sans quoi, ils risqueraient de ressembler à deux idiots vieillissants tenant la chandelle à deux hommes toujours aussi magnifiques, toujours aussi amoureux, tandis qu'ils en seraient réduits à enchaîner les paris dans cette fameuse arène pour noyer chagrin et solitude dans l'excitation volatile du jeu. Une perspective peu réjouissante...

Le défilé d'images déprimantes cessa quand Ignis déposa devant lui une assiette fumante de risotto.

« On part demain, annonça le conseiller du roi en lui tendant une bière toute fraîche.

— Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Iggy ? demanda Gladio en décapsulant sa bière.

— Tu passerais tes journées entières à geindre sur ta jeunesse qui ne reviendra pas. »

Gladio lui envoya un regard assassin.

« Bon sang, c'était une question rhétorique !

— Tu sais que je réponds toujours aux questions rhétoriques », répliqua tranquillement Ignis.

Gladio grogna une réponse inarticulée et attaqua son repas pendant qu'Ignis allumait la télévision. Noctis passait justement au journal, pour annoncer la réforme très attendue du mariage pour tous.

« C'est toi qui lui as écrit le discours, Iggy ? » demanda Gladio au bout de quelques minutes.

Ignis fit non de la tête, les traits illuminés par une expression de pure fierté.

« Il se débrouille bien », commenta Gladio, le cœur un peu serré.

C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il se sentait déprimé : il avait passé toute sa jeunesse à épauler Noctis et maintenant, il avait la sensation que le jeune roi n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui. C'était idiot de faire dépendre toute sa vie de sa seule fonction d'ami et de garde du corps auprès du roi, mais voilà, il ne connaissait rien d'autre, et n'avait jamais non plus cherché à connaître quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors maintenant, il se sentait sur la touche. Déjà vieux. Il ne servait plus à rien. Certes, Noctis avait toujours besoin de sa protection, mais aujourd'hui, ça ressemblait plus à un boulot bien payé qu'à une vocation.

Il soupira lourdement et vida sa bière. Avant même qu'il ne songe à se lever pour aller en chercher une autre, Ignis en déposa une nouvelle dans sa main. Il ne méritait pas un ami comme lui. Pourtant, le comportement d'Ignis n'avait rien d'inhabituel : il avait toujours été prévenant, et à plus forte raison quand il sentait que quelqu'un n'avait pas le moral. Gladio se sentait con à côté de ce roc d'assurance tranquille, généreux sans faire le moindre effort, qui abordait le cap de la quarantaine avec une sérénité apparemment sans faille, alors que lui, il avait la frousse comme un gamin pour son premier jour à l'école sans sa maman.

« Arrête de t'en faire tout le temps dit, dit Ignis en terminant son assiette. Tout ira bien. »

Gladio acquiesça. Iggy avait raison : après tout, ville romantique ou pas, il partait en vacances. Une occasion idéale pour se détendre et se changer les idées.

II

Cor avait toujours été un homme flegmatique, aussi, il resta de marbre malgré le fait que Nyx lui riait au nez sans la moindre honte.

« Altissia ! Ahah ! Avec Gladio et les deux autres toqués ! Ahah ! »

Cor sirota sa bière, impassible, en continuant de regarder les championnats internationaux de course en chocobo. Il y avait des soirs comme ça, où il se demandait pour quelle raison exactement il était ami avec Nyx. Et à chaque fois, il se disait que c'était sans doute parce qu'ils s'opposaient en tous points et donc, qu'ils se complétaient d'une certaine manière. Ce soir-là, ils traînaient dans le petit appartement bordélique que Nyx louait dans les quartiers populaires, en dépit du fait que sa paie lui aurait permis d'habiter un logement beaucoup plus confortable. Quand Nyx se calma, il le regarda par en dessous, les yeux pétillants :

« Dis donc, t'as pas peur de tomber dans un traquenard ?

— Comment ça ?

— Ignis est vrai renard, tu sais bien. Tu crois que c'est par hasard qu'il t'emmène dans la ville la plus romantique du monde, avec... Gladio ?!

— Eh bien quoi ?

— Il essaie de vous caser ensemble, c'est évident ! »

L'impassibilité de Cor se fissura. Quelle étrange idée !

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait croire ça. »

Nyx haussa les épaules et s'affala dans le canapé qui avait vu des jours meilleurs.

« Vous êtes tous les deux séduisants et célibataires, c'est pas une raison suffisante ? »

_Une raison suffisante ? _Décidément, Nyx et lui devaient venir de deux planètes différentes. Cor se demanda lequel d'entre eux avait atterri sur Eos par erreur. Le vif et l'extravagant Nyx, ou lui, le sérieux et mélancolique maréchal ?

« En plus, ça m'étonnerait pas que Gladio ait des vues sur toi, continua son ami. Il a toujours cette drôle de façon de te regarder... »

Et voilà que Nyx nageait en plein délire, maintenant.

« Ne te fais pas d'idées, dit Cor en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je pense qu'Ignis a simplement estimé qu'on avait tous les deux besoin de vacances. Et sur ce point, il n'a pas tort. »

Nyx retrouva son sérieux et approuva gravement.

« T'as pas trop le moral, ces temps-ci », dit-il, plus sous forme d'affirmation que de question.

Cor ne répondit pas.

Non, il n'avait pas trop le moral, mais puisque Nyx l'avait remarqué, il n'avait nul besoin de confirmer. Et il n'allait certainement pas s'épancher sur ses états d'âme. Il n'allait pas lui parler de son corps qui vieillissait et lui paraissait moins résistant, moins solide qu'avant, lui faire la liste de toutes les choses qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire parce que physiquement, il ne pouvait plus suivre le rythme. Il n'allait pas se confier sur la solitude qu'il éprouvait le soir, quand il refermait la porte de son luxueux appartement et que seul le silence l'accueillait. Il n'allait pas décrire ce sentiment de manque, de vide et de regret quand il se retournait sur sa vie, en faisait le bilan, et se demandait soudain ce qu'il avait réellement accompli, et s'il lui restait vraiment un avenir, plutôt qu'un lent déclin. Avait-il déjà vécu sa vie ? L'avait-il _bien_ vécue ?

Non, ces questions qui hantaient ses nuits d'insomnie, il préférait les garder pour lui. Nyx parlait bien assez pour deux.

« Ah, regarde ! Iris a encore gagné ! C'est Gladio qui va être content... »

Cor hocha la tête. La jeune Amicitia était tout bonnement imbattable dans ce sport. Lui, c'était au combat à l'épée qu'il avait la réputation d'être imbattable. Enfin, ça, c'était avant. Son heure de gloire était passée depuis bien longtemps déjà...

Il réalisa la tournure que prenait ses pensées, et remercia intérieurement Ignis pour sa gentillesse. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : il avait besoin de vacances.

III

Ils débarquèrent à Altissia sous un soleil éclatant. Le trajet du cap Caem à Accordo s'était déroulé plutôt paisiblement. Retenus par leurs obligations respectives, Ravus et Ignis ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs mois, et ils avaient passé tout le voyage à discuter entre eux à la proue du bateau. Cor et Gladio, qui s'étaient ennuyés au bout de dix minutes, avaient partagé leur temps entre entraînement physique et un apéritif anticipé. Tous les deux avaient décidé que ce n'était pas si grave, puisqu'ils étaient en vacances. Mais en descendant leurs bouteilles de bière, ils s'étaient regardé un bref instant, et avaient compris qu'ils ne faisaient en réalité que masquer leur nervosité respective. Ils n'y avaient bien qu'eux pour se sentir nerveux pour un départ en vacances ! Ils avaient occulté cette embarrassante constatation en parlant boulot. Et même s'ils eurent la nette sensation que toute la conversation sonnait faux, ils s'en contentèrent par accord tacite.

Mais à présent, ils y étaient, et sans guère de retour possible : la cité d'Altissia resplendissait tout autour d'eux, chargée à bloc de touristes, de couples en voyage, et de commerçant avides d'engranger un maximum de chiffre d'affaire. Le maréchal et le bouclier du roi s'avancèrent sur le quai en clignant des yeux dans la luminosité ambiante, un peu abrutis par la chaleur, la bière et la foule.

« L'hôtel est à deux pas d'ici, précisa Ignis. On est en haute saison, alors ne venez pas vous plaindre de la qualité de l'hébergement.

— Je dors sans problème en pleine nature, je vois pas trop de quoi j'aurais à me plaindre », répliqua Gladio. Pour toute réponse, il reçut un curieux sourire qui ne lui inspira rien de bon, et il comprit pourquoi dès que Cor et lui entrèrent dans leur chambre.

Un seul lit.

Un grand lit, certes. Mais un seul lit quand même.

Gladio se décomposa quand une pensée dérangeante émergea dans son esprit : et si Iggy avait volontairement choisi cette chambre ? Après tout, il n'arrêtait pas de le seriner à propos du vide de sa vie sentimentale. Mais... C'était avec Cor qu'il allait partager son lit ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéresserait ? Enfin... En y pensant, y avait-il une raison fondamentale pour que ça ne l'intéresse pas ?

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce, saisi de perplexité.

_Ignis a encore réussi à m'embrouiller l'esprit avec trois fois rien. Ou alors, je m'embrouille l'esprit tout seul. Je suis un vieux con. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait réussi à nous obtenir deux chambres à cette période de l'année. Dormir avec un collègue, c'est pas vraiment une situation inédite, alors on se calme !_

Il jeta quand même un coup d'œil à Cor pour vérifier sa réaction. Le maréchal posa sa valise près de la penderie et commença tranquillement à ranger ses affaires.

Gladio haussa les épaules et alla ouvrir les hautes portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur un balcon spacieux. _Cette chambre doit coûter une blinde_, songea-t-il en s'avançant sur la terrasse ensoleillée. Partout autour, la ville baroque déployait ses couleurs chaudes dans un vaste ensemble labyrinthique divisé par des centaines de canaux. _On peut pas le nier, elle en jette, cette ville._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cor le rejoignit sur le balcon. Il avait l'air fatigué, se dit Gladio. Le maréchal se frotta la nuque et s'étira le dos, puis s'appuya sur la rambarde pour contempler la ville.

« C'est radicalement différent d'Insomnia, observa-t-il.

— Voyons le bon côté des choses : ça ne peut nous faire que du bien de changer d'air. »

Gladio n'y croyait pas tout à fait en le disant, mais Cor hocha la tête.

« Rester en permanence dans un endroit familier, ça finit par émousser les réflexes. Et l'intellect. »

Gladio ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même en vacances, Cor cherchait à tirer profit de n'importe quelle situation pour s'améliorer. La vie entière de cet homme était un entraînement constant. Gladio se demanda même s'il avait la moindre idée de la façon dont on s'y prenait pour se détendre et lâcher prise. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui-même se targuer d'une quelconque expertise sur la question. Pendant des années, il ne s'était même pas vraiment aperçu qu'il vivait dans un état, bien que modéré, de stress continu. Et en fait, avec l'âge, il avait tendance à s'inquiéter davantage qu'avant. Il pensait beaucoup plus aux possibilités, aux risques, à la part d'inconnu et d'imprévisible que recèle chaque situation. Il n'aimait pas penser de cette façon-là, mais une fois que le processus était enclenché, ça devenait un cercle vicieux.

« Quel est le programme pour ce soir ? demanda Cor, le tirant de ses pensées.

— Ignis est déjà venu ici et je crois qu'il voulait nous faire faire un tour rapide de la ville.

— Je vois. »

À court de conversation, Cor alla prendre sa douche, et Gladio alluma la télévision.

IV

Ignis et Ravus ne se présentèrent jamais au rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient donnés dans le lobby de l'hôtel. Par acquis de conscience, Cor et Gladio allèrent frapper à leur porte, laquelle n'était pas suffisamment bien insonorisée pour ne pas leur permettre de déduire la nature de l'empêchement. Et pas suffisamment bien insonorisée non plus pour retenir la rougeur sur les joues d'un vieux maréchal...

Ignis et Ravus s'étaient rencontrés dix ans auparavant à l'occasion des négociations de paix entre le Niflheim et le Lucis, et les plus romantiques des Lucisiens – dont Noctis faisait d'ailleurs partie, et, assez bizarrement, Nyx aussi – pensaient que la guerre avait été évitée en partie grâce à l'histoire d'amour fulgurante entre le redoutable stratège et le non moins redoutable militaire. Quelques années plus tard, l'empire déclinant avait accordé son indépendance à Tenebrae, et Ravus y était retourné définitivement. Cor, quant à lui – et Gladio était de son avis – pensait plutôt qu'Ignis avait des goûts douteux en matière de romance, et que la guerre avait été évitée parce que le Niflheim souffrait déjà à cette époque de troubles politiques internes qui l'avaient affaibli. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ignis et Ravus ne s'étaient plus quitté depuis, et tous deux semblaient heureux. Et ce soir-là... plus qu'heureux.

Gladio et Cor redescendirent donc au lobby et prirent un plan de la ville à l'accueil. Ils le déplièrent sur le comptoir, puis passèrent cinq bonnes minutes à l'observer sous toutes les coutures, en silence.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda gentiment la réceptionniste en les voyant froncer les sourcils.

— Cette ville est totalement indéfendable, remarqua Cor d'un air désapprobateur. Enfin, sauf en cas de guerrilla urbaine...

— Je vous demande pardon ? » s'étonna la réceptionniste.

Gladio éclata de rire.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est de la déformation professionnelle. Dites, comment on fait pour aller à l'arène, au juste ?

— C'est plus simple que ça en a l'air. Vous devez monter au deuxième niveau du quartier, il y a un escalier sur votre droite quand vous sortirez de l'hôtel. Là-haut, vous trouverez des panneaux qui vous indiqueront le quai le plus proche, et vous pourrez aller à l'arène directement en gondole.

— En gondole ? » répétèrent les deux hommes en chœur.

La réceptionniste les regarda tour à tour avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

« Eh bien... C'est le seul moyen de transport, ici...

— Je vois », répondit Cor, imperturbable.

Gladio n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée d'une balade romantique en duo avec le maréchal, mais il semblait qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix, du moins s'ils ne voulaient pas rester confinés à l'hôtel pendant le reste du séjour.

« Merci, dit Gladio à la réceptionniste avec son meilleur sourire.

— Mais de rien », répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin.

Il se demanda si c'était un sous-entendu sur la soirée qu'il allait passer avec le bel homme qui lui servait de cavalier, ou un appel du pied pour qu'il prenne son numéro de téléphone. Par les Six, mais où en était-il dans sa vie s'il n'était plus capable de savoir ce genre de choses ?

Avant, c'était facile ! Il impressionnait la gent féminine, et il le savait. Il pouvait se vanter d'un corps peu commun, fruit d'un entraînement acharné. Avec les années, il avait perdu un peu de muscle et en dépit de ses efforts, pris un soupçon de gras. C'était agaçant, et quand il jeta un coup d'œil à Cor dans un réflexe de comparaison, ça ne s'arrangea pas : le maréchal n'avait jamais eu sa carrure musculaire, en revanche, les années l'avait laissé svelte comme un jeune homme. Et puis lui, il pouvait compter sur ses yeux bleu glacial et son air sérieux et mystérieux pour faire se pâmer les dames. Gladio, lui, comptait plutôt sur sa sociabilité et sa capacité à mettre les gens à l'aise. Enfin, ça aussi, c'était avant. Parce que mettre les gens à l'aise, c'est beaucoup plus facile quand on est déjà à l'aise avec soi-même. À cette pensée, une boule de frustration se forma au creux de son estomac. Il se détourna pour sortir en vitesse de l'hôtel et fuir cette expression qu'il ne savait plus interpréter sur le visage de la jeune femme.

コルはセクシーです

Derrière lui, Cor prit le temps de replier soigneusement le plan avant de le glisser dans la poche avant de sa veste : étant donné ce labyrinthe infernal qu'on se piquait d'appeler une ville et dans lequel ils étaient censés séjourner, il lui semblait probable qu'ils aient encore besoin de se repérer d'ici la fin de la soirée.

Le maréchal avait remarqué le malaise de Gladio, mais il n'était pas certain d'en deviner la cause. Tous les deux avaient toujours entretenu des rapports cordiaux, et Cor pouvait même se targuer d'avoir représenté pour Gladio une sorte de mentor, surtout depuis la mort de son père – en revanche, il n'aurait pas qualifié leur relation d'intime. Ils s'entendaient bien, et prenaient plaisir à la compagnie de l'autre, mais y avait-il beaucoup plus ? Bien que travaillant tous les deux pour le roi, ils n'étaient pas amenés à faire équipe très souvent. Gladio continuait même à le vouvoyer, quoique lui, il ne soit jamais parvenu à s'y résoudre : quand Gladio était encore un enfant, cela faisait déjà des années qu'il était au service du roi. Cor connaissait mieux Ignis, plus par un concours de circonstances qu'autre chose, et tous les deux avaient fini par devenir des amis, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant du bouclier du roi. Alors, même si Gladio et lui avaient coutume de s'entraîner ensemble et de discuter au palais, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait à quoi ressemblaient leurs appartements respectifs. Et encore moins leur vie sociale.

Et encore moins sentimentale.

Sur son chemin vers la sortie de l'hôtel, Cor marqua un bref temps d'arrêt. _Qui_ connaissait sa vie sentimentale ? Même Nyx, avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps libre, n'en savait presque rien. _Et pour cause_, se rappela-t-il. Cela faisait des années qu'il préférait éviter toute complication amoureuse, et par conséquent, sa vie sentimentale, pour ainsi dire, n'existait pas.

Mais pourquoi pensait-il à de telles choses ? L'atmosphère d'Altissia ? Cor n'avait jamais été un romantique. Il trouvait surfaites toutes ces choses qu'on associe à la romance. Les femmes n'aiment pas les fleurs, elles aiment l'amour. Les couples n'ont pas besoin de gondoles pour se sentir transportés, mais d'harmonie d'esprit – cette chose si délicate, complexe et parfois volatile qu'on nomme complicité. Comme si le simple cadre d'une ville aussi baroque qu'Altissia pouvait changer quoi que ce soit à ça... D'autant que la ville faisait son chiffre d'affaire sur sa réputation de romantisme. Pour Cor, ce simple principe allait à l'encontre de l'idée même de romantisme.

Puis, il se rappela que ces considérations étaient inutiles, puisque de toute façon, il n'était pas venu pour ça. C'était cette fichue ville qui le ramenait à ce genre de réflexions. Il approchait la cinquantaine : tout ça, ça appartenait à la jeunesse, avec la fougue inconsciente qui l'accompagne. Lui, il pensait à des choses qui n'étaient peut-être pas plus importantes, mais qui en tout cas lui semblaient plus réelles : au lieu de se perdre en rêveries sur ce que sa vie pourrait ou aurait pu être, il faisait de son mieux chaque jour qui passait pour se montrer digne de la fonction qu'il occupait, et pour correspondre aux attentes qui y étaient liées. Bien sûr, il valait mieux ne pas trop penser aux attentes qui dépendaient de la légende que les plus jeunes avaient bâti autour de lui : il était Cor l'Immortel. Plus qu'un dur à cuire, il était celui qui avait survécu à l'impossible. L'ironie de la situation lui mordait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il y songeait... Cor l'Immortel ? Alors qu'il peinait à survivre au phénomène le plus banal et le plus universel qui existe, à savoir... vieillir ?

C'était pathétique. Mais, ces jours-ci, cet adjectif définissait malheureusement bien sa vie.

V

La gondole, le gondolier et sa traditionnelle marinière les attendaient à l'endroit exact défini par le plan. La réceptionniste avait raison : avec quelques indices, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça à trouver. Devant la gondole, Cor et Gladio marquèrent un temps d'hésitation : ces fichues embarcations étaient conçues pour les couples, et pas de manière très subtile. On aurait presque dit une suite nuptiale flottante... Puisqu'ils n'avaient guère le choix, cependant, ils embarquèrent. Il ne manquait plus que le gondolier se mette à chanter, mais fort heureusement, il s'en abstint. La barque se mit en mouvement sur les eaux lisses et tranquilles du canal, illuminées par les reflets de la ville. Des milliers de réverbères à la lumière dorée brillaient comme des lucioles sur les façades décorées d'ornements gothiques ou art nouveau, le parfum lourd et entêtant de la glycine et du chèvreveuille qui recouvraient certains murs embaumait l'atmosphère, et bientôt, ils abordèrent un pont suspendu qui les arracha subitement à la rumeur de la ville, ce bourdonnement constant, de voix, d'éclats de rire et de musique. La gondole glissa sans un bruit dans la nuit tiède d'Altissia, suspendue au-dessus de la cité majestueuse, et même Cor dut admettre que la balade ne manquait pas de charme. Gladio songea à Prompto et à toutes les photos qu'il aurait faites, et du coup, se félicita qu'il ne soit pas là pour immortaliser la scène que Cor et lui offraient, assis raides comme des piquets, en gondole, dans la ville la plus romantique du monde.

Après dix minutes de trajet, qu'ils passèrent pratiquement en silence, ils arrivèrent à destination.

« Il faut avouer que c'est un moyen agréable de visiter la ville, remarqua Cor quand ils débarquèrent. Et puis, ça évite d'avoir le vacarme de la circulation, comme à Insomnia. »

Gladio l'observa, surpris. Le maréchal souriait même un peu.

« Content que ça vous plaise, fit le bouclier du roi.

— J'imagine que tu n'aimes pas trop ce genre de choses un peu trop... raffinées.

— Pour un peu, vous alliez me traiter de rustre, maréchal...

— Gladio... »

Le bouclier du roi se figea. Quelque chose dans le ton de Cor lui parut étrange. Il se tourna vers lui et l'observa attentivement. Le maréchal souriait toujours, et d'une façon que Gladio ne lui connaissait pas. Il y avait de la douceur dans son expression, et la douceur n'était pas un mot qu'il avait jamais associé à son collègue.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu me tutoies ? » demanda Cor.

Gladio ne dit rien, déstabilisé par cette demande soudaine.

« Tu n'es plus le jeune homme désorienté, à la recherche de sa propre force, que tu étais autrefois », reprit Cor d'un ton que Gladio trouva curieusement nostalgique.

Le bouclier du roi détourna les yeux.

« Je ne suis plus un jeune homme, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Mais pour le reste... La force n'est pas exactement ce qui me caractérise le mieux, ces temps-ci. »

Cor fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je vois... Mais tu peux quand même me tutoyer. Non ?

— Si vous... si ça te fait plaisir... »

Cor hocha la tête, et tous les deux allèrent acheter places VIP et des piles de médailles pour faire leurs paris du soir.

L'arène était pleine, et l'atmosphère survoltée. Le premier combat opposait une bande de taoties à deux bicornes. Gladio misa tout sur les bicornes, et perdit lamentablement. Cor, lui, garda un air concentré tout le long du combat, et esquissa un sourire satisfait quand les taoties achevèrent le dernier bicorne.

« Ils ont l'avantage du nombre, et sont beaucoup plus mobiles », expliqua-t-il tranquillement à Gladio.

Celui-ci ne daigna pas répondre autrement que par un marmonnement de mécontentement. Au combat suivant, il perdit encore une fois. Cor, qui avait gagné, sourit comme à la fin du précédent combat. Du coup, pour le troisième, Gladio changea de stratégie.

« Bon, ok, tu me conseilles quoi ?

— Le cœurl est le combattant presque parfait. Il est mobile, sa force de frappe est terrifiante, il est rapide. Il ne craint presque aucun ennemi. Même si celui-ci est amoché, d'après moi, tu peux parier tout ce que tu veux sur lui. »

Gladio suivit son conseil, et remporta le triple de sa mise. Le sourire revint sur son visage.

« Décidément, t'es doué pour ce genre de trucs ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. On pourrait croire que t'as déjà traîné tes basques par ici...

— Je connais bien la faune, c'est tout. Pour un combattant, connaître les forces et les faiblesses de ses adversaires est toujours un atout précieux.

— Genre tu passes ta vie à tabasser des cœurls ! »

Le sourire de Cor s'élargit.

« Ma vie, non, mais ça m'est arrivé pas mal de fois. J'apprécie le challenge qu'ils représentent. Tu dois le savoir, toi aussi. Avec ce genre de créatures, c'est eux ou nous. »

Gladio sourit à son tour.

« Ça, tu l'as dit. Tu sais que Noct aime bien se faire passer pour un chasseur... Alors ouais, moi aussi j'ai souvent eu affaire à ce genre de bestioles...

— Alors tu n'aurais pas dû perdre tes deux premiers paris. Tu te laisses influencer par la cote des combattants. Tu dois forger ton propre jugement, basé uniquement sur tes connaissances et ton raisonnement.

— Avec toi, même des combats de bestiole, ça devient un truc sérieux !

— Je joue sérieusement, mais je m'amuse. »

Et ses yeux pétillants confirmaient ses dires, du coup, Gladio ne s'offensa pas de son commentaire. De toute façon, les remarques de Cor étaient toujours bonnes à prendre. C'était un homme d'expérience, qui savait garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances. Gladio l'avait toujours admiré pour ça. Il continua à suivre les conseils du maréchal, et contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Ignis, il ne gaspilla pas son argent. Après avoir empoché leurs récompenses – un katana tout neuf pour Cor, et un ingrédient extrêmement rare et cher que Gladio comptait offrir à Ignis – ils décidèrent de se trouver un restaurant pour le dîner.

グラディオはセクシーです

Ils passèrent quelques temps à rôder dans les venelles et ruelles alambiquées du quartier, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un endroit assez isolé du gros des touristes pour y dîner tranquillement. Ils trouvèrent leur bonheur au bout d'une galerie bordée d'arcades qui donnait sur un canal, dans un minuscule établissement dont émanaient des parfums de poisson grillé et d'épices exotiques qui leur donnèrent l'eau à la bouche. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse pour profiter de la tiédeur nocturne et de la proximité relaxante du canal. Un serveur apparut presque instantanément pour prendre leur commande.

« Bonsoir, messieurs », fit le jeune homme en souriant, les yeux fixés sur son calepin. « Si je peux me permettre... Je vous recommande notre menu spécial couple. Il est aussi économique que délicieux ! »

Son sourire vacilla quand il sentit deux paires d'yeux braquées sur lui. La première était glacée et intimidante, la deuxième, fauve et dangereuse.

« Euh... Excusez-moi... » Il s'éclaircit la voix et reprit : « Je vous écoute. »

Le maréchal et le bouclier du roi passèrent leur commande. Le serveur se retira aussi vite que la politesse le lui permettait, réapparut en un clin d'œil avec leurs boissons, puis s'éclipsa presque en courant. Réalisant qu'ils lui avaient fait peur, Gladio et Cor éclatèrent de rire et échangèrent un regard signifiant quelque chose comme « Ah, les jeunes ! », avant de se concentrer sur leur apéritif. Peu après, cependant, ils furent de nouveau dérangés. Un vendeur de roses les approcha et leur tendit une fleur en les regardant tour à tour d'un air interrogatif.

« Qui se dévoue pour offrir ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire affable.

— Personne ! » aboya Gladio, ce qui eut pour effet de faire détaler le vendeur, à peu près de la même façon que le serveur tout à l'heure.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas courant pour les célibataires de séjourner en duo à Altissia », constata Cor, repensant à Nyx qui l'avait prévenu à propos du fait de 'tomber dans un traquenard'.

Gladio grogna en guise de réponse. Il pensa à Ignis et se demanda encore une fois si, par le plus grand des hasards, son meilleur ami n'essaierait pas de le caser. Par le passé, il lui était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de se faire draguer par des hommes, et il s'était même déjà laissé tenter quelques fois. D'où, sans doute, le fait qu'Ignis ne trouve pas impensable l'idée qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à Cor de cette manière-là. Le truc, c'était qu'il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Cor était un collègue, un mentor, quelqu'un qu'il admirait, mais ça s'arrêtait là. En fait, réalisa-t-il, il aurait même été plutôt intimidé à l'idée de jouer de ses charmes sur quelqu'un comme lui.

Avec une motivation un peu forcée, ils changèrent de sujet de conversation, et furent plutôt soulagés quand leurs assiettes arrivèrent. Le silence se réinstalla, mais cette fois, Gladio n'eut pas la sensation qu'il était chargé de malaise. Imperceptiblement, ils étaient passés de deux collègues gênés à deux amis qui dînaient ensemble. Et c'était plutôt agréable. Le changement d'atmosphère les poussa à reprendre une discussion plus détendue, sans évoquer aucun sujet sensible ou embarrassant. Ils parlèrent de la ville comme le font deux touristes à l'occasion d'une première visite, et, le saké aidant, échangèrent même quelques plaisanteries sur Ignis et Ravus et sur la probabilité qu'ils prennent le temps de manger quelque chose avant le prochain lever de soleil. Quand vint le moment du dessert, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué le passage du serveur pour débarrasser leurs assiettes. Finalement, même dans ce genre de circonstances, ils s'entendaient bien. Ils avaient des points communs, et se comprenaient facilement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

— La glace After Eight », répondirent-ils en chœur.

Le serveur dissimula un sourire en coin, pensant qu'après tout, il n'avait pas été complètement à côté de la plaque quand il avait proposé un menu spécial couple.

Cor et Gladio rougirent un peu après avoir dit la même chose en même temps, et en remarquant l'expression de l'employé. C'était cette foutue ville ! Elle rendait ambigues toutes les petites choses insignifiantes.

« Je reviens tout de suite », promit le serveur.

Le sourire qu'il affichait fit soudain réaliser à Gladio que la réceptionniste de l'hôtel ne voulait pas qu'il prenne son numéro de téléphone, tout à l'heure : son clin d'œil ne lui avait pas été adressé pour le draguer, mais pour lui dire quelque chose du genre « bonne chance avec votre charmant compagnon ». Parce que ce serveur, il lui souriait avec exactement la même expression entendue. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et paniqua quelques secondes, puis jeta son dévolu sur son verre pour se donner contenance.

De son côté, Cor observa Gladio et ses joues rosies par l'alcool, son sourire facile et lumineux, et tenta d'être plus attentif à la façon dont le bouclier du roi le regardait. Parce que selon Nyx, il le faisait d'une 'drôle de façon'. Est-ce qu'il avait trop bu ? Peut-être, parce qu'il était sur le point de tomber d'accord avec son ami sur la question. Il y avait une sorte d'intensité dans ses yeux aux nuances d'ambre rougeoyantes, quelque chose qui lui réchauffait le fond du cœur et éveillait de vieilles sensations dans sa carcasse de vétéran. Il tressaillit en comprenant soudain la nature de son trouble, et se redressa sur son siège en toussant dans sa main pour dissimuler son embarras.

La glace vint à point nommé pour refroidir les pensées vagabondes des deux collègues, qui retrouvèrent leurs esprits et se concentrèrent sur la dégustation pour éviter un autre moment comme celui qu'ils venaient de vivre.

_Est-ce que j'aurais trop bien organisé ma vie ?_ pensa Cor. _Est-ce que je refuse toute situation inédite ? Serais-je devenu un lâche ?_

_Est-ce qu'on cesse jamais vraiment d'être un adolescent ? _se demanda Gladio. _Probablement pas, puisque j'en ai passé l'âge depuis longtemps et que je me sens comme si j'en étais un... Je ne sais pas à quel moment exact c'est arrivé, mais..._

_Je me laisse avoir par les circonstances_, songea Cor. _Les vacances, une ville inconnue, un bon moment entre amis. Rien de plus. Le reste, c'est juste parce que je passe trop de temps tout seul._

_...je me sens bizarre. Bouclier du roi, tu parles ! Et je me laisse impressionner par un simple dîner en tête à tête ?! J'ai les mains moites. Le cœur qui bat trop vite. J'ai la gorge nouée comme avant un combat. Son expression a changé. Ses yeux sont opaques, comme un miroir qui me renvoie l'image de ma propre incertitude._

_Ses yeux me posent une question muette. Et c'est comme si je connaissais la réponse, même sans comprendre la question. Reprends-toi, Cor... Tu divagues..._

_Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me perds dans ce genre de rêverie, après tout. T'es content de toi, Ignis ? Tu voulais m'embrouiller ? Non, je sais bien que non... Tu voulais que je sois heureux... Mais à quoi tu pensais ?_

_Nyx, j'imagine comment tu t'esclafferais si tu nous voyais. Et même si tu ne nous vois pas, je sais que tu t'esclaffes quand même. Et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. J'ai passé l'âge de courir après les nouvelles expériences romantiques. Et tu sais très bien que je ne couche pas avec des hommes !_

_Même s'il n'avait pas entièrement tort... Iggy, sérieusement ? Cor ? Tu l'as déjà vu au bras d'un homme ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de penser à ça ? Parce que moi, je m'y verrais ? Des conneries !_

« On a eu de la chance, ce restaurant était absolument délicieux. Et pourtant, des boui-bouis attrape-touristes, j'imagine que c'est monnaie courante, par ici. »

Gladio mit quelques secondes à donner du sens aux syllabes que venait de prononcer Cor.

« Oh, euh... Ouais, c'est vrai.

— Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer.

— Hein ?

— Rentrer. On devrait rentrer.

— Oh ! Ah. Évidemment. Laisse-moi payer l'addition.

— Je pense qu'on devrait partager. »

Gladio s'alarma encore une fois. Dans ce contexte, payer le resto à Cor, bien sûr que c'était bizarre ! À quoi il pensait ?!

« Mais ça a l'air de te faire plaisir, alors je t'en prie. »

Gladio s'empourpra.

« Merci... » dit-il confusément.

Tous les deux regrettèrent leur décision quand le serveur afficha un sourire quasi triomphant tandis qu'il prenait la carte bancaire que lui tendait Gladio. S'il avait voulu être encore plus embarrassant, il aurait tout aussi pu bien dire 'je le savais !'. Les deux Lames royales ignorèrent le jeune sot et repartirent somme toute plutôt contents de leur soirée.

VI

_Pendant ce temps, à l'hôtel Leville_

La nuit était claire, et malgré les lumières de la ville, on distinguait sans mal les étoiles qui tapissaient le ciel noir d'encre. Ignis et Ravus étaient posés sur le balcon, autour d'une table chargée de bouteilles hors de prix.

« On ne va jamais boire tout ça, observa Ignis.

— Tant mieux, comme ça il y en aura assez pour demain. Et après-demain. »

Ignis observa son compagnon, assis nonchalamment une jambe pliée par-dessus l'autre, un porte-cigarette argenté entre les doigts, le visage calme et détendu.

« Pourquoi tu as choisi Altissia ? demanda finalement Ignis.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas ?

— Je me demandais juste... S'il y avait une raison particulière. »

Ravus sourit légèrement.

« C'est ici que j'ai rencontré mon premier amour. J'ai simplement aimé l'idée de boucler la boucle, en y amenant celui avec qui je voulais vieillir. »

Ignis frémit à ces mots, éprouvant une émotion presque douloureuse. Puissante, avec une nuance presque amère, une note de mélancolie et de nostalgie qui vibrait au plus profond de lui.

« Et aussi, ajouta Ravus, parce que tu m'as dit que tu avais des amis qui étaient restés trop longtemps célibataires. C'est l'endroit idéal pour savoir si leur célibat prendra fin. Non pas parce que cette ville est romantique en soi, mais parce qu'elle force les gens à réfléchir à leur vie sentimentale.

— Tu as pensé à ça ? s'étonna Ignis.

— Eh bien... Tu m'avais dit que c'était important, non ? Et rassure-toi, je ne le fais pas pour eux. Uniquement pour toi.

— Me voilà rassuré, confirma Ignis avec un mince sourire. Autrement, j'aurais été obligé de te signaler que l'âge t'avait adouci.

— Et cela aurait été profondément insultant.

— Bien entendu. »

Ravus tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, et regarda la fumée disparaître dans la nuit.

« Je ne me sens pas vieux, ici. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans. C'était l'âge que j'avais, la première fois. C'est comme si le temps ne s'écoulait pas dans cette ville...

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Un silence passa, et Ravus se leva pour aller s'accouder à la rambarde. Ignis le rejoignit. La cité se déployait sous eux, la tranquillité du soir habitée par des rumeurs lointaines de musique. Ravus passa un bras autour de la taille d'Ignis et posa sa main sur sa hanche.

« Dix ans, amour... murmura-t-il. C'est si long et si court à la fois.

— C'est l'éternité.

— Déjà lassé ?

— Plutôt incrédule.

— Bien. Alors... Comment tu penses que les vieux coincés de militaires qui te servent d'amis ont passé la soirée ?

— J'avoue que j'aimerais bien le savoir...

— Je suppose que tu auras ta réponse demain matin, en fonction de la tête qu'ils feront au petit-déjeuner.

— Ah ? Tu crois qu'on sera levés à temps ?

— J'en suis de moins en moins sûr, amour... »

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux de pure satisfaction, puis ils allèrent se resservir un verre, sans remarquer les deux silhouettes en bas qui avaient réussi à rentrer sans se perdre une seule fois.

VII

« Un dernier verre ? » proposa Gladio aussitôt que Cor eut refermé la porte de la chambre.

Le maréchal hésita : était-ce bien raisonnable ? Il avait déjà bu plus que de raison au cours de cette seule journée. Il ne se sentait pas ivre, seulement peut-être un peu éméché. En général, il s'en tenait à ça, puisqu'il avait une sainte horreur de la gueule de bois. Cela dit, un dernier verre ne suffirait sûrement pas à lui donner mal au crâne...

« D'accord pour un dernier verre », dit-il en se débarrassant de sa veste.

Gladio alluma les lampes d'appoint près du lit et se pencha pour fouiller dans le mini-bar. Cor s'aperçut que lui aussi avait enlevé sa veste, et vu qu'il avait la curieuse habitude de ne rien porter en dessous, il était torse nu. Le maréchal observa la façon dont son tatouage d'aigle soulignait les contours de ses muscles, et se demanda ce que Gladio avait voulu dire quand il avait déclaré que la force n'était pas 'ce qui le caractérisait le mieux ces jours-ci'. Car de toute évidence, il continuait à s'entretenir. Son corps n'était certes pas exactement le même qu'il y avait dix ans, mais Cor n'y voyait rien qui puisse entamer l'assurance de son collègue. De vieux souvenirs ressurgirent à cette pensée, et son cœur se serra tandis qu'il se laissait envahir par les réminiscences.

Il y avait plus de dix ans, Gladio était venu chercher son aide et son conseil. Il désirait tester sa force, prouver sa valeur, et même si cela impliquait de risquer sa vie. Cor lui avait dit que le bouclier du roi n'est pas censé mettre sa vie en danger, sous aucun prétexte, sauf pour servir son roi. Gladio l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et répliqué fermement : « Je dois d'abord savoir avec certitude que je suis digne de le servir. » Cor n'y avait rien trouvé à redire. C'était un choix courageux, qui en disait long sur le dévouement de Gladio à Noctis, mais aussi sur sa valeur en tant que guerrier : l'humilité, la volonté, et l'absence d'hésitation à se mettre en danger en toute connaissance de cause, c'étaient des qualités souvent revendiquées par les Lames royales, mais Cor savait que peu d'entre elles les possédaient réellement. Même pas lui : il avait passé la même épreuve que Gladio, mais il l'avait fait aveuglément, trop confiant dans sa propre force, avec la volonté de vaincre, mais sans avoir envisagé la défaite. Comme si, avant même d'avoir été testé, il avait jugé mériter la victoire. Depuis, il n'avait jamais cessé d'en payer le prix. Il avait survécu, mais à certains moment de sa vie, il voyait cela pratiquement comme un châtiment.

Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, Gladio doutait-il ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Cor aurait bien voulu le lui demander, mais il estimait que ce n'était pas le genre de question que l'on pose à quelqu'un, surtout quand on n'est pas intime avec cette personne.

Il suivit Gladio sur le balcon, et ils s'assirent sur le divan qui faisait face à une table basse. Même s'ils se trouvaient en plein cœur de la ville, l'atmosphère était calme et apaisante. Des oiseaux inconnus à leurs oreilles de Lucisiens lançaient des trilles solitaires, l'eau scintillait en sourdine dans le port d'Altissia, et peu à peu, la ville sombrait dans le sommeil et la brume qui se levait. La nervosité qui était réapparue en rentrant à l'hôtel se dissipa dans la tiédeur moite de la nuit.

La réputation de la ville, pensa Cor, ne servait pas qu'à écrire des lignes creuses sur les brochures touristiques. Cette ville possédait quelque chose de spécial. Et peut-être bien qu'il était en train de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Il se détendit, laissant son regard dériver sur toute cette beauté exposée pour sa seule contemplation, et la présence de Gladio près de lui était à sa manière apaisante et chaleureuse. Quand son collègue changea de position sur le divan, il sentit une bouffée de parfum de musc et de cèdre, et tout à coup, il éprouva la même chose que tout à l'heure, au restaurant. Comme le souvenir fuyant d'une sensualité que l'esprit a oublié, mais dont le corps se rappelle.

À ses côtés, Gladio sentait lui aussi l'apaisement de la nuit émousser son anxiété et ses doutes. Comme si tout semblait futile, ici et maintenant, dans la tiédeur enveloppante de l'obscurité ponctuée de lumières dorées, dans ce silence qui flottait au-dessus de la rumeur étouffée de la ville. Ici, il n'était plus le bouclier du roi, il était Gladiolus Amicitia, un homme qui n'était plus jeune, mais pas encore vieux, un homme fatigué et indécis, mais pas encore faible et amer. Il était la personne qu'il avait été autrefois, et commençait à croire qu'il avait encore une chance de rester cet homme-là. Ses hésitations et ses peurs ne faisaient pas de lui un faible ou un lâche. Il le savait, au fond de lui. La peur et l'incertitude l'avaient toujours poussé à avancer. Son erreur avait été de croire qu'un jour, il cesserait d'avoir peur. Il s'en voulait de continuer à éprouver les mêmes émotions qu'à dix-sept ans, et c'était cette culpabilité qui le bouffait, qui le forçait à se transformer en une personne qu'il avait toujours redouté devenir. « Les certitudes forgent les faibles. » C'étaient les mots de son père. Il aurait dû y penser plus souvent.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres, tout en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un réflexe un peu trop fréquent. Mais ce soir, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le monde scintillait doucement à ses pieds, il côtoyait une personne qu'il avait toujours admirée, et il n'y avait plus personne pour leur faire des remarques déplacées. Ils étaient seuls sur ce balcon spacieux, avec les étoiles au-dessus de la tête. Cor pensait-il aussi au passé qui ne reviendrait pas ? Envisageait-il aussi un avenir qui paraissait parfois douloureusement improbable ? Comment savoir avec l'impassible, l'inébranlable maréchal ? Ses yeux bleus, si clairs, ne souffraient aucune contestation, aucune excuse. Cor exigeait toujours le meilleur, sinon rien. Le simple fait de le fréquenter vous forçait à dépasser vos limites. Gladio avait toujours aimé ça chez lui.

Il se tourna vers son collègue et observa son profil dans la pénombre. Il enregistra un détail après l'autre. Le grain de sa peau pâle, l'ombre de la barbe de trois jours sur ses joues, les sillons qui soulignaient son sourire rare au coin des yeux et des lèvres, les barres rigides des rides entre ses sourcils qu'il gardait presque toujours froncés, les lignes creusant son front soucieux, le tracé net de son nez, la courbe légèrement rebondie de ses lèvres, son menton modeste, le dessin de la mâchoire, à la fois tentante et intimidante. Gladio se dit que c'était un beau visage, et à cet instant, son collègue lui parut particulièrement séduisant. Cette constatation seule ne lui suffit pas pour expliquer ce qu'il fit ensuite. Il se pencha vers Cor, ferma les yeux, et cueillit sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Il y imprima une pression douce, mais appuyée.

Il s'attendait à être repoussé en bonne et due forme. Au lieu de ça, le baiser dura, seconde, après seconde. Il sentit la lèvre glisser tout doucement hors de l'étreinte des siennes, et, à regret, il la laissa s'échapper. Il recula.

Quelques battements de cœur s'écoulèrent. Gladio n'entendait plus rien d'autre. Il continuait à fixer la bouche de son partenaire pour éviter de lire les pensées dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, du moins, ne venaient pas vers lui, mais un léger tic nerveux les faisaient frémir. Il n'y résista pas, et se pencha encore pour les goûter. Il les effleura du bout de la langue pour en tester la texture, pour les séduire et les faire s'entrouvrir... Un souffle chaud à la saveur alcoolisée enveloppa sa langue, et il réagit aussitôt en serrant ses doigts sur la nuque relâchée pour la ramener vers lui et puiser directement dans sa bouche cette respiration qui le réchauffait, le faisant se sentir de plus en plus à l'étroit dans un pantalon qui lui allait parfaitement il y avait encore dix minutes. Il cessa de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, et s'en remit à l'instinct et au désir qui l'habitaient et le guidaient, heureux de laisser les rênes, heureux de se laisser s'exprimer, tout en sachant qu'il pourrait très bien le regretter plus tard. Ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise et sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il sentit les vaisseaux sanguins pulser, le contour délicat des côtes qui se soulevaient au rythme d'une respiration entrecoupée. Il descendit la main sur le ventre aux muscles contractés, palpa le contour des abdominaux, effleura quelques-unes des dizaines de cicatrices qui ponctuaient la géographie de corps qui avait, sans préméditation, évéillé une envie profonde et rougeoyante comme des braises qui ne demandent qu'un souffle de vent pour créer l'incendie. Il se rapprocha, passa un bras dans son dos, redressa sa nuque, il se remit à l'embrasser, mais son autre main continuait de descendre, et s'arrêta en rencontrant la ceinture.

Un éclair de lucidité lui fit lâcher prise. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? À quel moment avait-il pu penser que ce serait réciproque ?

« Continue... »

Les trois syllabes résonnèrent avec un léger temps de décalage, comme si son cerveau peinait à suivre le rythme de ses perceptions. Avait-il imaginé cette réplique ? C'était possible, mais... peut-être pas. Parce que, quand il défit la boucle de ceinture, quand sa main plongea sous la ligne resserrée de la taille et saisit la verge dure entre ses doigts, il n'obtint aucune protestation. Il resserra sa poigne sur la base de la queue et imprima un mouvement vertical à son poignet tout en allant recueillir à nouveau ces lèvres fines entre les siennes. Il les mordilla pour faire affluer le sang, et les soupirs dont il avait soif. Il sentit Cor se tendre, puis se détendre, et la main rugueuse du maître d'armes se poser dans son dos, caresser le relief de ses muscles. Ça lui paraissait étrange et pourtant... Avant de le toucher, de l'embrasser, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait envie de lui. Mais ce qui lui paraissait le plus bizarre, à tout le moins le plus inattendu, c'était que Cor lui rendait son baiser et appréciait visiblement la façon dont il le touchait.

« On continue ça dans la chambre ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Devant le silence de Cor, Gladio osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne fut pas certain de savoir interpréter ce qu'il y lut, mais le maréchal hocha la tête. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Gladio le suivit à l'intérieur, puis le regarda s'asseoir sur le lit et défaire ses chaussures. Il se fit la réflexion que soit il avait été aveugle jusque-là, soit il était vraiment en manque, soit c'était les deux, mais même ce geste banal, il le trouva sexy. Cela faisait bien longtemps que son cœur n'avait pas battu aussi fort... Cor le regarda de nouveau, et, à la grande surprise de Gladio, continua son strip-tease. Puis, il s'étendit sur le lit, et Gladio se rappela soudain qu'il ferait mieux, lui aussi, d'enlever ses vêtements. Pure question de pragmatisme. Cor ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant qu'il enlevait chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon et sous-vêtements. Enfin, pour être plus exact, il ne manqua pas une miette du spectacle, observant attentivement chaque partie de lui qu'il dévoilait, et pourtant son regard était toujours opaque, impénétrable. Ensuite, voyant qu'il hésitait, debout comme un idiot au pied du lit, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira à lui. Gladio se retrouva couché sur lui, et l'intimité du contact envoya une décharge de pur désir dans tout son corps. Se faisant plus aventureuses, les mains de Cor glissèrent sur le haut de ses cuisses, puis empoignèrent ses fesses. Gladio frémit, refoula une plainte rauque. Et soudain, sans prévenir, Cor le renversa sur le dos et prit le dessus, assaillant ses lèvres de baisers, frottant son bassin contre le sien, achevant de raidir totalement sa queue dans le processus.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, le maréchal s'arrêta, et regarda le visage de Gladio dans la pénombre, écouta sa respiration rapide et superficielle, et s'aperçut qu'il était un peu étourdi, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Cela devait faire deux ans qu'il n'avait couché avec personne, et voilà qu'il se piquait de s'y remettre... avec un homme ? Et avec Gladio entre tous ?

_Et avec qui d'autre ?_ lui souffla aussitôt une voix intérieure. _Pas avec Nyx en tout cas, ça c'est sûr. Même si cet idiot aurait probablement été d'accord._

Gladio et lui n'étaient pas exactement des amis, mais ils avaient vécu des choses similaires et comptaient pas mal de points communs. Cor avait de l'estime, et même de l'admiration pour lui. Et maintenant, il réalisait qu'il pouvait regarder un homme comme il regardait une femme. Il n'aurait probablement rien ressenti pour un inconnu, aussi séduisant soit-il, mais là, c'était plutôt comme s'il découvrait un autre aspect de Gladio, quelque chose d'intime, de brut, et jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il puisse autant susciter son désir. Ne se faisait-il pas la réflexion, encore une heure ou deux auparavant, qu'il avait passé l'âge de tenter de nouvelles expériences romantiques ? Juste après, il songea que c'était une pensée idiote : qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait, après tout ? Sinon sa propre conviction qu'il n'était pas 'un bon coup' ? Plus assez séduisant, trop triste, trop sérieux. Pourquoi quiconque voudrait partager un moment intime avec quelqu'un qui ne sourit presque jamais et ne pense qu'à son devoir ? Enfin, son devoir... C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait à l'esprit en ce moment même, il fallait en convenir. Et puis, est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment d'avoir ce genre de débat intérieur ?!

« À quoi tu penses ? » demanda Gladio en écho à ses pensées.

Il secoua la tête et s'allongea à côté de son partenaire.

« Je suis un imbécile », déclara-t-il.

Gladio eut un rire étouffé.

« Non, je ne crois pas... mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Quand tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure... Je ne m'y attendais pas et... Je crois que j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle. »

_Un peu ? _répéta la voix ironique dans son esprit. Il avait plutôt senti ses poumons se vider d'air, son cœur bondir contre ses côtes, et ses entrailles se contracter comme s'il avait pris un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mais il avait immédiatement aimé ça. Il ne s'était pas posé de questions, il n'avait pas évalué la situation, il avait reçu ce baiser et aussitôt su qu'il en voulait plus, et une partie de lui avait même éprouvé de la gratitude envers Gladio pour avoir osé, car lui ne l'aurait jamais fait. Même si, de toute évidence, ça en valait la peine...

« En même temps, observa Gladio, perdre le contrôle, c'était un peu le but... On ne s'envoie pas en l'air en calculant tous ses prochains coups, c'est pas comme au combat...

— Je sais, mais... C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Gladio se redressa sur un coude.

« Pas toi ?

— Je ne sais pas... je... J'imagine que oui, mais...

— Mais quoi ? »

Cor ne répondit rien, pour la bonne raison qu'il ne réussissait à formuler aucune pensée cohérente et compréhensible. Gladio se rapprocha.

« Arrête de penser, murmura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres. On pourra toujours réfléchir plus tard. »

Ce n'était pas une façon de procéder qui convenait très bien au rigide maréchal, mais en ce moment précis, il n'y avait pas que son esprit de rigide, et Gladio employa une pernicieuse stratégie de persuasion en descendant entre ses cuisses et en prenant sa verge dans sa bouche. Cor se détendit presque immédiatement. Il renversa la tête en arrière sur l'oreiller, aspirant de grandes bouffées d'air tandis que le plaisir enserrait son bassin dans un étau de pur délice. Il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était bon. Il tenta de maîtriser ses coups de reins pour laisser Gladio œuvrer à son propre rythme, mais son partenaire faisait preuve d'une lenteur délibérée pour exciter son désir. Et ça fonctionnait... D'autant plus que les sensations qui le submergeaient avaient le mérite de paralyser ses processus mentaux. Son corps vibrait et pulsait, et il se sentait vivant, incroyablement vivant.

Et soudain, tout cessa. Il s'émut de cette interruption, alors qu'il courtisait de très près un orgasme fulgurant.

« Autant poser la question tout de suite... fit Gladio en remontant à sa hauteur. Est-ce que tu veux aller plus loin ?

— Plus loin ? » répéta Cor bêtement, avant de comprendre à quoi Gladio faisait allusion.

Il se sentit s'empourprer et bénit la pénombre de la chambre.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme, souffla-t-il comme s'il avouait une faute grave.

— Je m'en doutais, tu vois.

— Toi si ?

— Ça m'est déjà arrivé, et ne panique pas, c'est pas si différent qu'avec une femme. Et d'ailleurs... »

Gladio fronça les sourcils, puis fouilla dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il en sortit une petite bouteille et s'exclama :

« Bon sang, il voulait_ vraiment_ nous caser ensemble ! »

Cor plissa les yeux et comprit à l'étiquette qu'il s'agissait de lubrifiant. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant. C'était probablement la chose la plus embarrassante qu'il avait jamais vécu.

« Nyx m'avait prévenu, marmonna-t-il en se couvrant les yeux d'une main.

— De quoi ? s'étonna Gladio.

— Il a mentionné qu'Ignis pourrait avoir... une arrière-pensée en nous invitant tous les deux à Altissia.

— Ouais, j'ai eu mes doutes moi aussi... Mais là, plus de doute possible. Un hôtel, ça offre des chocolats, pas du lubrifiant.

— Par les Six... » murmura Cor, totalement dépité.

Gladio éclata de rire.

« Tu vas pas laisser ce vieux pervers t'émouvoir, hein ? En l'occurrence, il nous rend plutôt service, de toute façon... Enfin... si ça te tente... ? »

Les processus mentaux de Cor étaient de nouveau bloqués, mais plus exactement pour les mêmes raisons que tout à l'heure.

« Quand je disais que je n'avais jamais... enfin... pas comme ça...

— J'avais compris, l'interrompit Gladio. Mais en ce qui me concerne, oui, alors si tu as envie... »

L'idée parut dérangeante au maréchal. Juste pendant un instant.

« Tu es sûr ?

— C'est pas une épreuve, tu sais. Mais si ça va trop loin ou si ça va trop vite pour toi, c'est OK pour moi. On n'a pas besoin de se prendre la tête avec ce genre de choses. »

Si ça allait trop vite ? Non, il n'aurait pas dit ça. Ce qui le perturbait, c'était ce qu'il éprouvait, cette sensation de manque similaire à la soif, ce désir tapi au fond de ses gorge, de ses tripes, de ses couilles. Peut-être que ce désir avait toujours été là, enfoui, et qu'il avait suffi des bonnes circonstances pour l'éveiller. Il l'ignorait, mais quoi qu'il en soit...

« Gladio... Contente-toi de me dire si c'est _moi_ qui vais trop vite... »

Sur ce, il s'empara du lubrifiant, le posa de son côté du lit, et avant d'avoir le temps de se demander ce qu'il était en train de faire, il écarta les cuisses de son partenaire d'une main assurée, puis se rapprocha de son entrejambe pour lui lécher le gland, avant d'aspirer sa queue entre ses joues et ses lèvres. Gladio réagit par un cri rauque en étreignant son crâne entre ses doigts, tirant sur les racines de ses cheveux dans le même geste. Cor le suça un moment en s'efforçant de reproduire le gestuelle qui normalement fonctionnait sur lui, puis s'interrompit pour arroser ses doigts de lubrifiant, et reprit son œuvre tout en cherchant à tâtons l'orifice prometteur. Quand il le trouva, il en caressa le contour en appuyant légèrement, puis, en réalisant l'effet que ça avait sur Gladio, il accentua la pression. Son partenaire souleva le bassin, et en lui jetant un coup d'œil, Cor s'aperçut qu'il se mordait le poing pour étouffer ses gémissements.

_Ce n'est pas si difficile de faire jouir un homme... En combat, tu ne fais jamais aucune concession, mais dans la vie, tu te concentres sur la possibilité de l'échec, sur tes propres faiblesses. Tu as perdu la capacité à croire en toi-même. __Et je pense que c'était de ça dont Gladio parlait tout à l'heure... Lui aussi, il l'a perdue. C'est aussi pour ça que fonctionne, là ce soir, maintenant. Prouve-le, pour vous deux, que vous n'êtes pas de vieux débris, mais des hommes, avec leurs vulnérabilités, leurs angoisses, leurs désirs. Sois un peu généreux. Donne-lui tes peurs. Donne-lui cette part de toi-même qui est tout sauf immortelle._

Il y avait quelque chose de séduisant dans l'idée de laisser leurs corps se parler, échanger sans un mot, donner et recevoir par des simples moyens physiques. Il avait très envie d'y céder, mais était-il seulement capable de ce genre de lâcher prise ?

« Cor... Si tu ne me baises pas, c'est moi qui le ferais... »

Des mots crus, mais efficaces. Le maréchal n'avait pas tellement l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça, mais décida qu'il aimait bien ça.

Ce fut plus facile qu'il ne le craignait. Il y alla tout doucement, fit une pause quand tout son membre fut à l'intérieur. Gladio plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses et souleva le bassin pour le retenir en lui. Cor commença à bouger, et fut surpris par la réaction de son partenaire, qui semblait trouver que c'était la chose la plus agréable du monde, alors que lui n'aurait pas exactement parié là-dessus. Il donna plus de force et d'amplitude à ses coups de reins, et frissonna en sentant les ongles de Gladio s'enfoncer dans la peau fine du bas de son dos. Il se laissa dominer par le plaisir et accéléra, guidé par les réactions de son partenaire qui le maltraitait davantage à mesure qu'il approchait de l'orgasme. Mais ça lui était égal de se faire mordre, griffer, ou broyer les muscles par cette poigne solide. Toutes ces sensations nuançaient et soulignaient la jouissance, son sens du toucher s'affinait, celui de l'ouïe s'embrouillait, le goût de la peau de Gladio sur sa langue était chaud et salé, son corps se tendait sous le sien, tremblait, parfois. L'intensité de ses réactions le séduisait davantage que tout ce qu'il avait remarqué aujourd'hui. L'authenticité et la brutalité de ses gestes le déroutaient autant qu'elles lui plaisaient. Tout dans ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire lui paraissait nouveau, étrange, et... plutôt fabuleux.

Gladio enfonça un talon dans le matelas, broya l'omoplate de son partenaire dans sa main gauche, et utilisa la droite pour se caresser, puis s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de respirer et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué ce genre d'exercice entre hommes, mais de toute évidence, il n'avait pas perdu la main. Son corps se souvenait, et chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses s'embrasait, chacun de ses muscles le brûlait comme après un entraînement épuisant. Mais la fatigue était encore loin... Parce que, constata-t-il, il n'était pas encore vieux à ce point. Curieux, comme il avait tendance à oublier ce fait... Il pensait tout le temps à l'avenir, d'habitude, et ça le tourmentait... Mais rien ne l'y obligeait, le présent, ça avait du bon, aussi. En tout cas, il en avait la certitude à ce moment précis, un peu étonné par ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait oublié cette sensation extraordinaire... À mesure qu'il lâchait prise, qu'il s'abandonnait, il se sentait étourdi, il s'agrippait à son partenaire en sueur, il espérait la délivrance autant qu'il souhaitait la repousser encore un peu, juste pour se perdre quelques secondes, quelques minutes de plus, dans les déferlantes du plaisir. Cor changea de rythme, ses coups de boutoirs s'espacèrent, se ralentirent, puis il s'immobilisa, et Gladio put sentir sa queue vibrer dans ses entrailles. Ça lui donna le tournis et il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée d'instants pour atteindre l'orgasme à son tour, en un frisson qui crispa l'intérieur de son ventre et fit éclater des étoiles crépitantes sous ses paupières tandis qu'il lâchait un cri impossible à refouler.

Cor se retira doucement, puis se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Gladio sentit ses perceptions normales lui revenir peu à peu, son cœur qui se calmait, le silence, la brise de plus en plus fraîche qui pénétrait dans la chambre obscure. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se produire. Quelques heures plus tôt, ils étaient encore tous les deux mal à l'aise et empruntés... À quel moment est-ce que tout avait basculé ? Non, ce n'était pas un moment précis. Quelque chose s'était créé et solidifié entre eux, tout au long de la journée, et avec un coup de pouce made in Altissia, et la petite touche du chef – Ignis, en l'occurrence – de banales vacances s'étaient transformées en romance.

_Romance ? Est-ce le bon mot ? Je ne sais pas, mais c'était un peu plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air, non ?_

Gladio tourna la tête vers son partenaire, et tenta de lire son visage dans la pénombre. Mais Cor fermait les yeux, le visage parfaitement détendu. Remarque, c'était peut-être ça, sa réponse. Ce visage calme, ces yeux clos, cette respiration apaisée.

Gladio continua de réfléchir un long moment dans le noir, se repassant le film de la journée, se demandant ce qui se produirait demain. Il voulut demander à Cor ce qu'il en pensait, mais l'impassible maréchal avait déjà sombré dans un profond sommeil. Cela le fit rire, et il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il laissa la léthargie le gagner. Dans cette ville, si le temps ne s'arrêtait pas, du moins, il s'étirait jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse avoir conscience de chaque seconde. Et ce fut ainsi qu'il s'endormit, en se sentant progressivement s'engourdir jusqu'à basculer dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

VIII

Le lendemain, personne n'était levé pour le petit-déjeuner. Ni même pour le déjeuner, d'ailleurs.

Lorsque Cor émergea d'un sommeil sans rêve, le soleil pénétrait à flots dans la chambre, éclairant le corps nu de Gladio étendu près de lui. Cette vision le réveilla aussitôt : pendant un instant, il avait complètement oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille... Il crut qu'il allait se sentir embarrassé et regretter son laisser-aller, aussi, l'émotion qu'il éprouva à la place lui donna pratiquement des sueurs froides avant même son premier café : s'il avait été un peu plus audacieux, il aurait dit qu'il était heureux... Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien venir faire ce drôle de sentiment dans sa vie de quasi cinquantenaire désabusé, guerrier sur le déclin, personnalité surestimée de la garde royale. Il ne menait pas le genre de vie où l'on parle de bonheur.

_Je suis un imbécile._

C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Gladio la veille. Et maintenant, il en était tout à fait certain. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il souriait ?

Il tendit la main vers une épaule découpée amoureusement par la lumière brute du soleil, hésita un instant, puis effleura la ligne délicate et puissante entre le cou et le haut du bras. Gladio bougea dans son sommeil, et il retira vite sa main. Qu'allait-il lui dire s'il se réveillait ? Il soupira et se rallongea, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Puis, il décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se lever tout de suite. Les vacances, c'était fait pour se reposer, non ?

Quand Gladio ouvrit les yeux, il trouva Cor dans la même position que la veille lorsqu'il s'était endormi, avec la même expression calme sur le visage, et se demanda s'il avait seulement bougé d'un pouce pendant la nuit. L'idée le fit sourire, et il commença à rêvasser, se remémorant les souvenirs de la veille... et de la nuit... Ces réminiscences lui rappelèrent aussi que le soleil tapait déjà dur et qu'il avait très chaud. Cor aussi devait avoir chaud... Il repoussa le drap qui le couvrait à la taille, et décida que l'érection matinale de son compagnon était un bon prétexte pour jouer les prolongations.

Le maréchal flottait en pleine léthargie. Quelque chose de doux et de mouillé agaçait le bout de sa verge, et c'était trop agréable pour qu'il ouvre les yeux... La caresse s'intensifia, une main se referma sur sa queue, et il soupira, étirant ses jambes engourdies réchauffées par le soleil. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux...

Gladio passa au-dessus de son partenaire et empoigna leurs deux verges tout en plongeant les lèvres dans le creux de son cou pour suçoter et aspirer la peau entre ses dents. Un léger gémissement l'avertit que la manœuvre était appréciée. Il continua les mouvements de va-et-vient, puis s'employa à faire rougir la peau pâle de son partenaire en la mordillant et en la suçant à tous les endroits auxquels sa bouche avait accès dans cette position.

« Fais-moi... fais-moi ce que je t'ai fait hier... » marmonna Cor d'une voix ensommeillée.

Gladio s'immobilisa, surpris.

« T'es sûr de ça ? »

Cor ne répondit rien, à la place, sans ouvrir les yeux, il détacha la main de Gladio de sa queue et la guida entre ses jambes.

« Faut pas me le dire deux fois », commenta Gladio, un sourire dans la voix.

Il profita de l'ensommeillement de son amant pour l'exciter tout doucement, étape par étape, et quand il le pénétra, il ne sentit aucune résistance. Il se glissa dans ce fourreau chaud et lisse, et son bas-ventre se crispa. Il bougea les hanches juste un tout petit peu, attentif à toutes ses réactions. Cor resserra les cuisses sur son bassin, entrouvrit les lèvres en soupirant de façon presque inaudible, mais incroyablement sensuelle. Peu à peu, Gladio se laissa aller, concentré sur la fournaise qui s'installait dans son bassin, juste attentif à ne pas y aller trop brusquement, pour ne pas briser la somnolence de son partenaire. Celui-ci, contrairement à la veille, n'était ni pressé, ni tendu, il se laissait faire et un instant après l'autre, sa respiration s'alourdissait tandis que son corps s'animait. Bientôt, ses mains s'activèrent, caressant son amant sans la retenue qu'il avait montrée la veille. Ses attouchements aiguillonnèrent Gladio, qui accéléra le mouvement, incapable de museler plus longtemps son impatience. Le changement de rythme fit gémir Cor, et Gladio adora tellement ce son qu'il faillit jouir aussitôt. Il s'efforça de se calmer. Il fallait y aller doucement... ils avaient toute la journée devant eux, après tout...

Au lieu de la journée, cinq minutes supplémentaires suffirent pour les laisser satisfaits, le cœur battant, le système saturé d'endorphines. Ils se laissèrent quelques instants pour redescendre, puis décidèrent qu'il était temps de songer à se laver... Et de se remplir l'estomac. Après une douche rapide, ils descendirent au restaurant de l'hôtel et s'assirent en s'échangeant des coups d'œil furtifs, avec une sorte de gêne qui pourtant différait de l'embarras de la veille. C'était plus subtil, plus... agréable. Ils avaient déjà franchi toutes les étapes qui mènent à l'intimité. Maintenant, ils se demandaient s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Avaient-ils autant apprécié l'un que l'autre ? Avaient-ils envie de recommencer ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils formaient un couple ?

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence dans une salle presque vide. Rien d'étonnant à cela : il était pratiquement deux heures de l'après-midi... Quelques clients ayant eux aussi passé une longue nuit rêvassaient à leur table, les serveurs passaient en toute discrétion, et pour toute ambiance sonore, on n'entendait qu'un cliquetis de couverts et le murmure des conversations à voix basse.

Quand il se retrouva devant une assiette bien garnie, Cor s'aperçut que son appétit l'avait déserté. Il releva les yeux, et constata que Gladio aussi hésitait devant ses œufs brouillés. Une émotion intense le saisit à la gorge, et il se sentit fondre comme la première fois qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il ne comprit pas son propre ressenti, mais il avait l'intuition que les prochains jours allaient devoir se dérouler dans cet état d'esprit, alors autant qu'il s'y fasse dès ce matin.

« On dirait que nos imbéciles d'amis sont parvenus à leurs fins », dit-il doucement.

Gladio le regarda, avec une interrogation dans les yeux. Cor lui trouva l'air très sérieux, et remarqua que la gravité assombrissait la couleur ambre de ses yeux de manière assez charmante.

« Peut-être... » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, la gorge serrée.

Les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer étaient hasardeux, imprudents et stupides. Cela faisait bien vingt ans qu'il se vantait de ne rien faire dans sa vie qu'on puisse qualifier avec ces mots-là. _Eh bien, toute chose a une fin, non ?_

« Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison, après tout ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Gladio le fixa un moment, puis s'esclaffa doucement.

« Ça se peut, ouais...

— Si tu veux éviter le sourire triomphant d'Ignis, s'enhardit Cor, on ferait peut-être mieux de filer d'ici...

— Une autre balade en gondole ? » demanda Gladio en souriant.

Cor s'insulta intérieurement en constatant qu'il rougissait encore. À son âge ! Face à un homme de dix ans son cadet !

« Ma foi, pourquoi pas... » marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux sur la fourchette dont il avait perdu l'usage depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Gladio lâcha la sienne et se recula sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Les brochures touristiques ne racontent pas que des conneries. Les balades en gondole ont leur charme. »

Cor releva les yeux, inquiet malgré lui à l'idée que Gladio se moque de lui. Il tressaillit quand celui-ci saisit la main qui avait tenait toujours cette fichue fourchette.

« Si tu veux que ce soit sérieux, ça le sera », assura-t-il en pressant légèrement sa main dans la sienne.

Le maréchal chercha quoi dire, sans succès.

« Je suppose qu'on a encore toutes les vacances pour trouver la réponse, reprit Gladio.

— Non, c'est... Gladio, je... » Il se racla la gorge, et prit le temps de formuler sa pensée clairement. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude des coups d'un soir. Je veux dire que... Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Gladio s'illumina.

« Ah. Je vois. Eh bien dans ce cas... Je crois que les gondoles d'Altissia nous attendent. »

_Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la salle..._

« Ils ne nous ont même pas remarqués, constata Ignis en sirotant son café, suivant des yeux ses deux amis qui s'éclipsaient du restaurant.

— Je mise sur une nuit encore plus agitée que la nôtre. En tout cas, ça expliquerait les cernes. » _C'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité_, pensa le prince de Tenebrae en baillant, puis il reprit : « Tu crois que ça va marcher entre eux ?

— Si je n'y croyais pas, je n'aurais pas essayé de les rapprocher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ravus regarda Ignis par en dessous, et sourit.

« Parce que c'était l'unique raison de tes agissements, peut-être ? Ne me dis pas, déclara-t-il en levant la main pour prévenir toute protestation, que tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur ton meilleur ami. Et sur un bel homme glacial. »

Ignis rougit légèrement.

« Ah ! s'exclama Ravus à voix basse. Je m'en doutais...

— C'est toi qui fantasmes, semble-t-il.

— Il faut bien s'occuper, au bout de dix ans... »

Ignis se mordilla la lèvre tout en souriant.

« Comme si ce genre de manœuvre pour titiller ma susceptibilité allait fonctionner...

— Bien sûr que ça fonctionne ! De la même façon que toi, tu me rends subtilement jaloux en chaperonnant les romances des autres...

— Touché.

— Évidemment, amour.

— Tu es invivable, tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

— Cela va de soi. Tu ne supportes pas les gens faciles à vivre, je te rappelle. Est-ce qu'on peut remonter se coucher, maintenant ?

— Soit », soupira Ignis comme s'il accordait une concession, mais bien sûr, cela ne trompa absolument pas Ravus.

IX

Cor et Gladio n'emportèrent pas de plan : aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé que ce n'était pas si grave s'ils se perdaient. Ils voulaient juste profiter du calme pour discuter un peu. Ils reprirent une gondole pour accéder à un quartier éloigné de la ville, tout près des immenses cascades qui se déversaient dans le vaste bassin où se nichait le port de la ville. On avait beau se trouver en haute saison, quand on naviguait sur les canaux, on avait l'impression d'être seul au monde. Et les deux hommes savourèrent amplement ce moment de calme au soleil.

Cela étant dit, pour être parfaitement tranquille, Cor aurait mieux fait d'éteindre son portable... La vibration de l'appareil le fit sursauter, il repêcha l'objet coupable avec une moue rancunière, mais fataliste. Malheureusement, ni l'expéditeur, ni le contenu du message ne le surprirent.

_NYX : As-tu bien poli le bouclier du roi ?_

Quand il le vit consulter son portable, par acquis de conscience, Gladio vérifia le sien. Lui aussi avait un message.

_NOCTIS : J'espère que t'abîmes pas trop mon maréchal, j'en ai encore besoin !_

Cor et Gladio soupirèrent à l'unisson.

_COR : Mêle-toi de tes affaires, crétin._

_GLADIO : T'as pas un royaume à gouverner, petit con ?_

Avant de recevoir une réponse cinglante, ils éteignirent leurs portables.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais ces vacances », remarqua Cor.

Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche avant de sa veste, et regarda la ville défiler au ralenti autour d'eux, une succession de bâtiments baroques qui avaient probablement vu des centaines de milliers de couples maladroits passer entre leurs vénérables silhouettes.

« Et comment tu les imaginais ? » demanda Gladio.

Cor prit le temps de la réflexion.

« Je pensais que ce serait comme d'habitude. Les vacances et moi, ça fait deux. En fait... Je suis surtout venu pour faire plaisir à Ignis.

— Tu n'as pas pensé profiter de l'opportunité pour te détendre et te reposer ?

— Si je n'en suis pas capable à Insomnia, je me suis dit que ce serait pareil ici.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Avec le temps qui passe, tout devient une lutte permanente, hein ? Même pour se maintenir au niveau des collègues. »

Cor ne répondit rien, mais à sa mine cripsée, Gladio devina qu'il avait fait mouche.

« Mais ce n'est qu'une façon de voir les choses, reprit le bouclier du roi. Je m'en suis rendu compte en venant ici, et en... passant ces moments avec toi. Peut-être que c'est stupide de s'accrocher à une personne qu'on n'est plus.

— Probablement », marmonna Cor en détournant le regard.

Certes, il avait voulu savoir d'où venaient les doutes de Gladio, mais il réalisa que les évoquer revenait à parler des siens, et ça, il n'en avait aucune envie. C'était bien plus confortable d'écouter sans parler. Se retrouver mêlé à une discussion à cœur ouvert, ça faisait partie des situations qu'il évitait avec le plus grand soin. Cela dit, s'il avait vraiment voulu se dispenser de ce genre de conversation, il se serait également abstenu de s'envoyer en l'air avec un collègue. Quand bien même, il n'avait rien à dire. Il était un vétéran fatigué, et toutes les romances du monde ne changeraient rien à ça.

Cela dit, en se faisant ces réflexions, il réalisa qu'elles étaient biaisées. Ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait encore hier, mais ce matin, la joie qu'il avait ressentie... Elle avait été bien réelle. Il se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Gladio, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu doutes de toi-même, dit-il pour détourner la conversation de son propre cas. Tu es encore jeune, et tes amis et ton roi te confieraient leur vie sans hésiter.

— Toi aussi ?

— Oui, répondit Cor aussitôt.

— Je vois, sourit Gladio. C'est pareil pour moi en ce qui te concerne. Et laisse-moi te dire quelque chose : tu es trop dur avec toi-même. Tu l'as toujours été. »

Cor ne répondit rien, retrouvant une mine sombre. Gladio n'insista pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils débarquèrent dans un quartier peu fréquenté par les touristes, et grimpèrent au deuxième niveau pour s'offrir une vue panoramique sur la cité. Ils trouvèrent un minscule café avec quelques tables au soleil, et s'assirent là pour passer le reste de l'après-midi.

« Je commence à aimer cette ville », dit Gladio.

Cor remarqua que si la gravité assombrissait ses yeux, la joie attisait les reflets ambrés de ses iris.

« Moi aussi. En fait... Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici.

— Vraiment ?!

— Quand j'avais vingt ans... J'ai emmené une fille ici.

— Ah ? Et elle a apprécié ?

— Non. Elle m'a quitté au bout de deux jours. Elle me trouvait trop sérieux. »

Gladio éclata de rire.

« Moi, j'aime bien les hommes sérieux.

— J'avais cru remarquer. »

Gladio l'observa un moment, puis déclara :

« Tu sais, j'en ai ma claque de gaspiller mon énergie à essayer d'empêcher le temps de passer. Tous les deux, on n'est plus aussi jeunes qu'on l'a été, et alors ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est fini pour nous ?

— Il m'arrive de me poser la question.

— Moi, je vais te dire un truc : c'est pas terminé. Et je vais te le prouver. »

Cor esquissa un sourire.

« Tu l'as déjà fait. »

Gladio hocha la tête, un peu ému par cette réponse.

« Alors... Tu veux vraiment qu'on tente quelque chose... Toi et moi ?

— J'en suis le premier surpris, mais je crois bien que oui. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais... Le moment est peut-être venu de recommencer à prendre des risques.

— Prendre des risques ? Ça me parle. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'évite d'en prendre, moi aussi... Et je crois que ça me manque.

— Pareil pour moi. »

Gladio termina sa bière, se sentant soudain léger, comme s'il avait enfin déposé un fardeau qu'il portait depuis trop longtemps, réalisant soudain qu'il était devenu inutile. Peut-être que ces vacances n'étaient pas qu'une parenthèse dans le cours ordonné de leurs vies. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur, en tout cas. Alors oui, ça allait jaser de retour à Insomnia, Ignis afficherait son petit sourire satisfait, et Cor devrait faire face aux bons mots de Nyx, mais tout ça, ça n'étaient que des détails. Ces vacances pourraient marquer un nouveau départ pour tous les deux. Le début d'une autre histoire...

レイヴスは神です

**Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !**

**Petits indices pour les phrases japonaises (en espérant ne pas avoir fait de fautes sinon j'ai l'air bête ;) : mon premier est sur la page « Final Fantasy XV translations » du Wikia consacré, mon deuxième est une simple particule grammaticale, mon troisième est vaguement déductible depuis un tableau de caractères katakanas (il s'agit d'un mot anglais orthographié et prononcé à la japonaise), mon troisième signifie à peu près « est ». Mon tout reflète mon opinion personnelle :) (mais y a un piège pour la dernière... j'ai glissé un kanji qui s'écrit ainsi en hiragana : ****かみ****) Voilà... Qu'est-ce que vous gagnez si vous réussissez à traduire ? Ah, qui sait...**


End file.
